<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk To Me by Miss_Pyschopath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705908">Talk To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pyschopath/pseuds/Miss_Pyschopath'>Miss_Pyschopath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irene in Devildom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting MC, F/M, Named MC, We aim to ruin these demons, overwhelming emotions, soft boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pyschopath/pseuds/Miss_Pyschopath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan made himself into a whole new person from his most basic core. He didn’t give into his desires or rage, he made himself apathetic under the guise of humour and smiles. He truly believed he couldn’t feel anything other than hatred and anger.</p><p>Until he started to get to know Irene.</p><p>___________________</p><p>Inspired by the song “Talk To Me” by Cavetown</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irene in Devildom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Obey Me! If I did Diavolo, Solomon and Simeon would be dateable characters 😂<br/>Soft boy Satan is overwhelmed after MC Irene opens the flood gates to any emotion other than rage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Talk To Me</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Satan x Irene (named fem MC)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">(Fic inspired by Talk To Me— Cavetown)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">________________________</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Satan was a master of disguise. One of his best talents was hiding his simmering rage that boiled just beneath the surface of his skin, heating him almost unbearablyevery second of the day. He hid it all perfectly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He hid it with a well-practised smile, that despite its refinement over thousands of years, never quite reached his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But of course, this isn’t the only talent Satan hid behind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Satan, at his very core, was built entirely of rage that came from Lucifer. Perhaps that was where his hatred and dreaded sense of inferiority to Lucifer began. So Satan attempted to hide the ugly feeling of inadequacy through his hobby of learning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He made himself unique from Lucifer by being the prodigy of the family. He was the smartest of the 7 brothers, the most schooled in reigning in his defining trait, the friendliest, but also one of the more distanced.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Satan made himself into a whole new person from his most basic core. He didn’t give into his desires or rage, he made himself apathetic under the guise of humour and smiles. He truly believed he couldn’t feel anything other than hatred and anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Until he started to get to know Irene. The unfortunate human who had been dragged from her normal life to deal with the disastrous mechanics of his distanced and messy family system. And yet, despite the obstacles and difficulties she faced, she made a place for herself in their mess of a relationship, mending bonds and bringing them closer to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Burning herself a spot in his heart as she did so.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She made him feel, feel anything other than wrath, and he loved and hated it. He lost control, he struggled, his smile became more real, his eyes reflected something he’d never seen glimmer in their green depths before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was on one day in the library, Irene snuggled close to his side as they drank tea and read peacefully, uninterrupted. Satan wasn’t sure what it was that had set him off exactly, perhaps it was her warmth, her comforting weight against him,or maybe the sight of her so contented in his company that made a few tears stray down his cheeks as his eyes blurred from the watery substance that pooled in them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A drop fell onto the book he had quietly been reading, making a soft ‘plop’ noise that stirred Irene from her reading. When she noticed his tears, she didn’t ask what was wrong, nor overwhelm him or make him embarrassed, she merely turned to face him properly, gently holding onto his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s alright, let it out, you can talk to me.” She hummed, running her thumb over his cheek gently, and it brought a new wave of overwhelming feelings that he’d never dealt with before, crashing through his body and he held her to him tightly, silently sobbing into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was too much, the feelings building inside him welled and peaked, until he could no longer hold it in. As a demon who prided himself on his knowledge, he had no idea how to articulate his profound and sudden sadness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Irene held him quietly, before murmuring, “I'll be here until you're okay.” And that was all he needed to hear from her to know it would, eventually, be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>